


Unspoken

by UzumakiAoshi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzumakiAoshi/pseuds/UzumakiAoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first they don't talk about it.  </p>
<p>It's not that they don't feel the need, they simply don't want to... Because there's nothing good to be said and they don't want to go through that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

At first they don't talk about it. 

It's not that they don't feel the need, they simply don't want to... Because there's nothing good to be said and they don't want to go through that.

At first is soft, enough so they can shrug it off as an accident whenever they brush against each other, blaming the small kitchen, a sudden gush of wind, a non existent rock... They're both scared, afraid the other will break or simply freak out, so whenever it happens, both have an excuse right at the tip of their tongues just in case...

But they never question each other. 

Then Lapis' touches start to get bolder and bolder. She sits down next to Pearl and grabs her hand often, gently playing with the long, pale fingers. Other times she rests her head on the pinkette's shoulders or lays down on her lap without even bothering to seek any kind of permission.

Pearl wants to ask, but the question dies in her throat as her ears dread the answer.

The first one to notice is Garnet, but she doesn't mention it, there's no need to. Steven is the next, but he also keeps it to himself, smiling widely whenever his eyes land on the pair. Amethyst isn't at all that fazed when she notices it, but she makes sure to make a big fuss out of it just to tease and annoy Pearl. The wide eyed look Peridot gives when the small quartz points it out is merely a bonus.

But neither Pearl nor Lapis seek to talk about it. They do have good things to say, but they're just not ready yet.

Then, subtly, on her own shy manner, Pearl decides to test her limits. Small things, like squeezing Lapis' hand back or resting her head on the top of the bluenette's soon turn into more meaningful gestures like tracing tear shaped patterns just below Lapis' gem, still making sure not to touch it, though, after all she knows all too well how inappropriate that would be.

Or at least she thought so... But as Lapis softly gives her forehead a kiss, Pearl can't help but to press her fingers on the smooth tear shaped gem on Lapis' back. As both of their gems start to glow, threatening an unplanned fusion, they both pull apart quickly and leave in opposite directions, pretending nothing happened... The glow takes a whole hour to fade.

They keep the charade up. Pretending they don't feel it. Pretending they don't miss it. Pretending.

Lapis eventually loses it. She hates waiting around. She hates being patient. She hates being afraid and powerless... She stops being gentle and now pulls Pearl closer whenever she can, pressing their foreheads together and looking for some sort of approval or denial.

But the only thing on Pearl's eyes are uncertainty. Lapis hates uncertainty. 

The water gem starts to back away. Heart broken. She knows Pearl feels... Something. But what is that good for if the pinkette doesn't recognize it herself? So Lapis starts to take distance, she spends more time exploring the sea, she hangs out with Peridot and Amethyst, she learns more about the human world... She doesn't touch Pearl any more.

Amethyst jokes and asks if they broke up... Pearl doesn't think the joke is funny at all.

Pearl wants to talk, she truly does, but Lapis is keen on avoiding her, so they don't.

Four days. It takes four days before Pearl corners Lapis when nobody else is at home and about three seconds before she shoves the bluenette against the wall, pressing their lips together.

Lapis knows what a kiss is, she's seen humans do it before, but that's her first. Her legs threaten to give out as Pearl's hands reach her hair, deepening the kiss. 

When it ends, Lapis' hands keep Pearl's face on place and she stares into her eyes.

There's determination and hunger on them. Lapis loves it. 

Smiling, the bluenette joins their lips again. It goes on for what it seems a lifetime as neither has to pull for air. It ends as Garnet, Amethyst and Peridot warp in. The fusion gives them two thumbs up and leaves while Amethyst smiles a bit and pulls a wide eyed, frozen Peridot into the temple.

Pearl and Lapis look at each other and laugh, gleefully before the bluenette pulls the pale gem into the air as she flies off, Pearl tightly wrapping her arms around Lapis.

They kiss again. It feels a million times better. The water gem finally lands, smirking proudly at Pearl's starry eyes. 

They don't talk about it... 

There's no need to.

**Author's Note:**

> Meh. I wrote this ages ago and suddenly decided to post it since our ship is in need of more content... I'm not too happy with it, tho'.


End file.
